Retrospect
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: One-shot. Scott, Kim, and Lisa discuss an event that happen sixteen years ago that drastically changed their lives. Setting takes place after the books.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Scott Pilgrim series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: The chapter for The Final Farewell is taking longer than I expected so I've decided to quickly write up this small one-shot that will appease the crowd until I get the story up. This will be my first story that takes place in the _future_ (wooooooo!). So I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and thanks ApellaZant for permission. You'll see what I mean soon.

* * *

><p><em><span>Voice4TheMute Presents…<span>_

"Ok! I'm going!" A young girl called to the visibly empty living room. I walked out of the kitchen just in time to see the young girl about to leave the front door of the house. I had as soft smile as I walked over to the girl and gently kissed her forehead.

"Ok, Abigail. Stay safe alright?" I said to her as Abigail move her head backwards, grossed out by the forehead kiss.

"Aww, mom! Don't do that! I'm already sixteen years old! I'm not a kid, you know." Abigail retorted as I sighed.

"I know but…you can never be too careful." I said as I looked at my daughter. Her hair was a light brow that passed her shoulders…well...it would be light brown but teenagers these days…always coloring their hair. It would seem this month she decided to go with a dark red…a little darker than mine. I couldn't help but nostalgia a bit as I looked at my daughter's outfit. It was an outfit I was too familiar with: white blouse, purple and white plaid skirt, and a black sweater with a purple and white 'J' stitched on the left side of the sweater. It was the trademark uniform for St. Joel's Catholic High School…and boy does that place holds so many memories. I rubbed my eyes a bit, feeling as if I was about to shed a tear.

"Uh…you ok, mom?" Abigail asked as I dropped my hand and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Y-Yeah…just thinking back is all. You're entering your junior year right? With you homeroom teacher being Mr. Simon Lee?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. Junior year was a big year for me. Keep your head high and your heart open. You don't know what might happen at a moment's notice."

"Uh…ok, mom."

"And tell Mr. Lee that Kimberly Pine says 'hi'." I said to her, smiling. It's been years, but I'm sure he'll remember who I am. It's not like I lost touch with him after all these years. Truthfully, he's looking forward in teaching my daughter, in a non-strange, non-pedophile way. "Did you say bye to your dad yet?" I asked but Abigail already skated forward on her inclined skates to go deeper into the living room.

"DAD!" Abigail yelled, in a fashion I can safely say that I taught her. Afterall, calling her dad requires a big voice…especially if he's in the middle of playing a game or eating.

"Oh shoot! Died again! G-Give me a sec!" We heard a voice call from the bedroom. Abigail and I crossed our arms and tapped our foot impatiently together. There was a sound of ruffling and grunting, but the bedroom door open to reveal a man with light brown hair standing at the doorway. "Y-Yes? Oh…Abby, Kim. Is it already the first day of school? Time really flies, doesn't it?" I sighed at his response.

"It flies because you spend the day playing games all day." I said but I forgave him for his ignorance. I have before and I always will…he's Scott Pilgrim afterall. He walked over to us and started to ruffle his daughter's hair.

"Dad! That took me all morning to fix my hair that way!"

"Haha…your mom never complains about her hair. She just leaves it as is." Scott said, looking over at me. I scoffed as I kept my arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Haha…very funny." I said sarcastically. "Come on Abby, you're going to be late." I said, gently redirecting her to the door rather than the bathroom where she wanted to go.

"But…my hair!"

"You look fine. Now get going, will you?" I said as she turned around and gently skated to the door. She opened it and took a step outside, but not before turning her head to look at Scott and me one last time.

"I love you mom and dad."

"Aww…" Scott swooned as I smiled at her.

"We love you, too. Now go before you're late." I said as she waved at us before closing the door. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder as the door closed. I reached up and laid my hand on top, leaning my head down so it rest on top of our hands.

"She's growing up so fast…" I heard Scott say to me as I closed my eyes, taking in all of his warmth from his hand.

"It's already been sixteen years hasn't it? Time does fly…" I said as I looked over at a certain part of the living room. I felt Scott's body shift as he was looking in the same direction I was. Against the wall, on a side table filled with flowers, candles, and carious Hallmark cards, was a picture of Ramona V. Flowers. It was our homemade memorial for her…

…the mother that never got to be a mother.

_Retrospect 038_

There was knocking on the front door. Scott released my shoulder as she went to answer it.

"Hey guys! Did I miss her?" A woman's voice called from the doorway. I turned around to see our lifelong friend from high school, Lisa Miller, standing there.

"Yeah, Abigail is gone. Missed her by minutes." I said as I started walking towards the kitchen.

"Missed her again? Dammit…and I woke up so early too. I wanted to see my godchild off on her first day of school as a junior." Lisa sighed.

"Whatever. You'll see her went she gets back." I said to her as I motioned Scott and Lisa towards the kitchen. "We're about to have breakfast. Come join us, Lisa."

"Awesome! Breakfast!" Scott said, excitedly.

"Ok!" Lisa said as she headed towards the kitchen as well. She looked over at the table memorial of Ramona for a minute before joining us in the kitchen. Scott already had his plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice. I was serving myself the same thing but opted for the oatmeal instead of the toast.

"Help yourself, Lisa. I made plenty." I said, taking a seat next to Scott. Lisa got herself some food (mimicking what Scott got) and sat down across from us.

"It's already been sixteen years, hasn't it?" Lisa said as she looked over her shoulder at the memorial.

"Yeah…" I said, rather gloomily. "Sixteen years since Ramona died."

"So tragic. All she wanted was to have a family. When she got pregnant, it was the happiest day of her life." Lisa said as I nodded. Scott was too busy being in 'eating mode' to comment.

"Indeed. She was so excited to be a mom…until…well…"

"…there were complications when she was in labor…" Lisa muttered.

"…the doctors did all they could for her and the baby…"

"It was a tough decision. Save the baby? Or save Ramona? Scott was left with the decision." Lisa said as I hung my head low.

"Neither of us were there, it was close family only…but Scott said to us as when he got back from the delivery room-"

"Ramona told me to save the baby." Scott said, breaking his tunnel vision of his food to cut me off. Both Lisa and I looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Ramona may have requested to save the baby but it was Scott's decision. "I had to choose…save the woman I love or save our child…" I reached over and rested my hand on top of his trembling hand. I knew what was going through his head.

"Scott…please don't blame yourself. Ramona wanted you to save the baby. Her death is not on your hands." I said to him but he made a fist with his other hand and slammed the table as hard as he could, almost breaking the table in half.

"I KNOW BUT-! Sorry! Sorry…" Scott apologized for his sudden outburst. I was squeezing his hand to calm him down. "…but I still miss her…you know?" He said as I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt Scott's frustration and anger lower as I rested against him. he leaned his head towards me and rested his head against my head.

"I know Scott…I miss her too…" I said as I looked over Lisa's shoulder as a picture of Scott, Abigail, and me on the swing set at Hillcrest Park. We were teaching her how to play on the swings that day as well as telling her about her mother…her true mother.

"You two are such troopers, you know." Lisa said, sipping her orange juice. "I mean, faith must have something planned for you two if you guys ended up together after all these years." I looked at my left hand to see a small, but very beautiful diamond ring on my ring finger.

"Scott and I were both grieving. We decided to use each other to support each other up…making sure we don't drown in the sea of depression that the whole thing created. Scott couldn't raise a daughter all by himself…not after the decision he was forced with…"

"Kim was the only friend that Ramona trusted the most. She knew if there was anyone that she could trust with the care of her child, it would be Kim." Scott said.

"So you two got married…but not for a romantic relationship…but for the child." Lisa said, smiling at us. "Faith has a weird way of working things out." Lisa smiled as a squeezed Scott's hand with some force.

"Or my past is finally catching up to me if I ended up with this jerk in the end."

"Ah! Stop squeezing my hand so hard, Kim!"

"Man up! I'm just a weak, fragile girl!" I said, squeezing his hand harder.

"Stop! I need that hand to eat with." Scott complained as we all ended up laughing, making the mood lighter in the kitchen.

"If Ramona were alive right now, she would be happy with how you raised her daughter." Lisa said as I released Scott's hand so he could continue to eat.

"I hope so…even though she's not technically 'my' child, I raised her as if she's my own. I mean, when she called me 'mom' I can't help but feel embarrassed."

"but you've been her 'mom' for her entire life. Still not use to it huh? Well, maybe if you had your own kid…" Lisa trailed off as she looked between Scott and me. I just glared at her. This wasn't the first time she implied something like this.

"For the last time Lisa, Scott and I won't have a child together…despite what thoughts puts you to sleep at night." I said, crossing my arms.

"Aww…but they're good thoughts Kim. Some may be kinky, but good in nature." Lisa smiled, unnaturally wide for something who thinks of her best friends in that matter.

"Kinky huh…" Scott said, almost in a pondering way.

"Don't YOU get any ideas! If you make a move on me when we're in bed, I'm going to kick you out in the cold!" I yelled at Scott. We all started to laugh again. It's been awhile since we were together like this…just being silly. It was rare enough for Lisa to have a day off from the acting set (let alone filming in Canada). So whenever she does have time off, she insisted on spending it with us.

"Abigail sure has grown since the last time I saw her. Man, I feel like a bad godmother sometimes…I hardly see her."

"Well, we chose you because of your connections with America and your unhealthy obsession with the idea of Kim and I having a child." Scott said to her.

"I agreed to be a godparent for YOUR child. You didn't tell me it was Ramona's kid…" Lisa crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh come off it! You're her godmother and Scott and I are parenting her! It's good enough! Besides…" I started, taking a sip of orange juice. "If she really is Ramona's child, she'll eventually want to escape to America. It's like a curse or something. If you know one of your parents were American, it makes you want to go back and live there for awhile…just to see what it's like."

"We hope that when that day comes, Abigail can trust you for help…maybe even a place to stay if she needs it." Scott said to Lisa.

"But of course. She may not be the byproduct of a drunken one-night stand between the two of you, but I will take care of her as if she was my own!" Lisa embellished. I, on the other hand, rubbed my forehead. I didn't like ANY part of that last sentence.

"Please don't say that about our daughter…"

"So Scott…Abigail is started to look a lot like Ramona. From the pictures you emailed me, it would seem she has taken the whole 'hair color' thing Ramona used to do." Lisa said, taking another sip of her orange juice.

"I blame Scott. He's always using stories from the past and passing them off as bed time stores. I listen in from time to time…and they suck. But he's very detailed about it…especially with Ramona's hair color."

"Well Abby wanted to know about her mother…" Scott responded.

"But the least you can do is tell her the truth! Dragon and Yeti fights against the twins? I specifically don't remember that! Lucas Lee doubles? Con on Scott. And how did you explain the thing with Roxie?"

"Do YOU want to explain that her birth mom had a 'sexy' phase in her life?" Scott snapped at me.

"Well…no. I don't want to give her any ideas…" I admitted defeat. We could hear Lisa laughing in her seat.

"Sorry! Sorry! I screwed up. Just skip it. Keep going." Lisa laughed as we took a minute to sin in silence.

"Uh…oh! Well then there is no problem for me to tell her those stories." Scott said as I scoffed at him.

"But it encourages lying. And I, for one, don't want to encourage lying."

"You two act more and more like a married couple every day." Lisa pointed out to us.

"We are a married couple though!" Scott said.

"Whatever. If Abigail is slowly becoming her mother, then that's the least of our worries. We should keep an eye out for her." I said to Scott, but he returned a dumbfound look at me.

"Wait…why?"

"She'll become curious of boys…if she hasn't already."

"But I told her she couldn't date until she's twenty-one!"

"Like hell she'll listen to that, Scott. Get real." Lisa laugh at Scott's sheltered train of thought. "This is Ramona's daughter, afterall. You may not see it, but as someone from the outside world looking in at her, she's pretty cute. I bet she has guys falling for her every day." Lisa said as a shocked expression conquered Scott's face.

"NOOO! Not my Abby!"

"Oh calm down, Scott. I'm sure she'll be fine. But then again…looking at both you and Ramona's dating history…it would seem she'll be dating a lot of people before she finds 'the one'. Keeping in mind that a majority of your guy's dating history is full of jerks and bitches." I said as Lisa laughed.

"So where does that put you, Kim?"

"Pff…I'm married to the idiot. So I'm not in that category anymore." I said as I felt an arm drape around me. I smiled as I leaned against Scott's body, feeling at home again.

"Yeah…Kim was my past and now my future. Like you said before Lisa, faith has a weird way of working things out."

"Sixteen years of marriage…it must have been working out for a long time." Lisa pointed out as Scott and I looked into each others eyes.

"You're right. It has…" I muttered. "You know…maybe having a child with you wouldn't be so bad. I mean…Abigail turned out alright." I said, feeling my face turn red.

"W-W-What are you saying?" Scott stammered.

"What I'm saying is…maybe we should have a child, Scott. What do you think?" I asked as Scott was now turning red.

"I…I…" Scott started. He took a deep breath before tightening his embrace around me. "I think that's a-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The voice startled Lisa, Scott and me as we turned our attention to the figure at the doorway to the kitchen. The voice sounded familiar…and that person was pissed. All three of us knew we were in deep trouble. Truth be told, I was surprise we lasted this long. Standing at the doorway to the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas…

…was Ramona.

"H-H-Hey Ramona!" Lisa started, looking around before picking up her half-eaten plate and offered it to her. "Breakfast?"

"Is this what you three do when you have your days off? Role play a world where I'm dead and Lily is your child?" She continued to yell as she pointed between Scott and me. The jig was up…but it was fun while it lasted.

"There's no harm done, Rammy. It was all in good fun. Lisa wanted to practice acting so we made this scenario where you died." I said to her.

"Yeah. If anything, be mad at me. I convinced them to do it. I just thought it would be fun to do when we had our days off synchronized like this. Besides, I thought you had work today Ramona." Lisa said as Ramona crossed her arms and looked at Lisa.

"I don't work on Sundays." She said as we all looked at Scott, since HE was responsible for telling us when Ramona's days off were.

"Saturday…Sunday…same difference." Scott muttered as Lisa and I sighed.

"We're sorry Ramona…"

"And another thing! Why is this 'scene' so detailed? I mean the script, the background story, the frickin' memorial you made in the living room?" Ramona continued to rant. "This picture? When was this taken? And whose diamond ring is that?"

"Mom! Dad! I'm home from school!" 'Abigail's voice called from the living room. "Man..St. Joel's is hectic this year. I mean, junior year is suppose to be the toughest year but…" Lily said as she came from the living room to the kitchen to see Ramona with us. We all stared at her, trying to signal her to run, but Ramona already saw and heard her. "…whose house is this? This isn't my house! Sorry for trespassing! I'll be on my way out and-"

"LILY K. PILGRIM! Not so fast!" Ramona yelled as it instantly stopped her daughter dead in her tracks.

"Eep!"

"Oh my God…you even got my daughter to play along too…" Ramona sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry mom. When Aunt Lisa told me what dad and Aunt Kim were doing I wanted to join in." Lily admitted.

"And whose uniform is that? You don't even GO to that school!"

"That's mine. Fits her like a glove right? She fills it out rather nicely." Lisa said, winking at Ramona. "Then again, seeing where she got her body, I'm not surprised that she could fill it out."

"You guys are in so much trouble!"

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Hopefully this story will pacify those who were being impatient with me with the next chapter for The Final Farewell. This fall, I plan to do more stories that will have surprise endings like this. Hopefully I can come up with some good ones. Please read and review. For the most part, this story is done. Not much I can do now that Ramona knows about their little 'game'. Haha. But we'll see...we'll see...

Until Next Time…!


End file.
